conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
True/sandbox
LET'S GO AGAIN! I'll translate longer sentences here. Version 0.0.0.2 I translated 32 True words in the last version. Phonology (I might change it soon) Vowels a: /a/ à: /æ/ ä: /ɶ/ e: /ɛ/ i: /i/ o: /ɔ/ ô: /œ/ ö: /ø/ ō: /o/ u: /u/ ü: /y/ Consonants b: /b/ c: /ʃ/ d: /d/ d̜: /ɖ/ ð: /ð/ f: /f/ f̊: /ɸ/ g: /ɡ/ j: /ʒ/ k: /k/ l: /l/ m: /m/ n: /n/ p: /p/ q: /q/ r: /r/ ř: /ɹ/ s: /s/ š: /ɬ/ ş: /ɹ̠̊˔/ t: /t/ ţ: /ʈ/ þ: /θ/ v: /v/ v̊: /β/ w: /ɢ/ x: /χ/ y: /ʁ/ z: /z/ ž: /ɮ/ ż: /ɹ̠˔/ s̠: /s̠/ z̠: /z̠/ Sentences I like music Original English: I like listening to music, it makes me feel powerful for some reason. Do you like music? True: iuilsnantviel oimskunil, uimcavpuōstvoi. iulsnentral oimskumil, uomcespoastroi? Literal Meaning: Whenever I willingly (i.e. by my choice) listen to music, there is at least one moment during each "session" when I feel powerful (so far this is the truth). Was there at least one moment in the past when you felt happy while you were listening to music? (note: this sentence is not 100% good, because the question doesn't ask if the happiness is due to the music, but okay, I tried). Prefixes msk (music) i: V001 oi: V001+C111 lsn (to listen) u: V010+C010 iui: V010+C010+V171 iu: V010+C010+V171 (interrogative) mc (miscellaneous emotions) ui: V010+C370+V111+C010+V001-(because of) (monochronic indicative verb) uo: V010+C370+V111+C010+V001-(because of) (interrogative) Categories V001 e: nominative u: accusative V010 a: I e: you oi: subject or other stuff specified elsewhere in the sentence V111 äi: "very" (from -5 to +5... +4) eu: "average" (from -5 to +5... +3) oa: (from -5 to +5... anywhere from +1 to +5, not necessarily touching the extremes) uō: (from -5 to +5... anywhere from +2 to +5, not necessarily touching the extremes) ua: (from -5 to +5... anywhere from -5 to +5, not necessarily touching the extremes) ea: "very" (-4) V171 ie: action is intentional a: action is either accidental, involuntary, intentional, not the subject's fault etc. anything, really C010 ntv: whenever/everytime something happens... another thing happens (so far, it is indicative, therefore it is unspecified whether if the event is going to reoccur in the future, the same outcome will happen) stv: during the moment a previous sentence with "when" is true, there is at least a moment during that event (if monochronic), or there is at least a moment during each event (if polychronic) when the current sentence is true s: sentence is true at at least one point in the past ntr: at at least one point in the past, during the event specified in this sentence, another sentence was true for at least a moment str: at at least one point in the past, during an event specified in another sentence, the current sentence was true for at least a moment C111 n: any/every m: at least one C370 vp: feeling weak/powerful sp: sad/happy